


himbo kaito fantasies🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Cum, Blow Jobs, Cannibal Y/N, Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying Kink, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, F/M, Filthy, Finger Go Chomp Like Carrot, Flex Tape - Freeform, Foot Fetish, Gay?? Sex, Gen, Goatee Kink, Gore, Horse Cocks, I Don't Even Know, Kaito Momota Is Sexy, Keyboardsmash, Kidnapping, Like an unhealthy amount, Listen we all want to eat Kaito, Lots of Cum, M/M, Merry Christmas Fuckwits, Multiple Penises, Omegaverse, Other, Piss, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rainbow Dash Cum Jar, Robot Kink(??), SHSL Stripper Kaito, Sex Machine??, Shuichi Fucking Drowns, Smut, So yeah, Spoilers For Danganronpa, Stomach bulge kink, Subby Boy Kaito Momota, The Author Regrets Everything, Titles, Vore, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere Y/N, big dick, cum, dumbass, himbos, just crack, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: look at the tagsare you sureim so sorry for thisthis is shit and crack that me an my friends came up withyouve bene warned its crack
Relationships: Kaito Momota/The Hydraulic Press, Kaito x Daddy!!, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Rainbow Dash Horse Cock, Momota Kaito/Reader, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Press Hydraulic/Momota Kaito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. Dwaddy Hydraulic Press Is So BIG *moans*

**Author's Note:**

> no i dont even know  
> \but its my favourite crackship 
> 
> not edited because i dont give a shit!!! woo!!!  
> yeah im ssorry

Kaito bit his lip as he scanned around the room, making sure no one was following after him, before he slipped into the hangar. He was meeting up with someone very special to him, to have some fun smexy times!

Kaito did the shy boy 🥺👉👈 as he walked into the hangar, his owo baby boy boner thrObbing in his star panties. The room was silent for a few moments, before the hydraulic press in the corner lifted up. Two pairs of KawAii eyes opened and some tree trunk thicc fuckin arms emerged from the sides. These were some fucking damn ass thicc arms, thiccer than Kaito’s motherheckin booty. Mmmm arms,

The astronaut found his mouth watering at the bulging, throbbing arms which flexed, before gesturing Kaito closer.

“Kaito, baby!” the hydraulic press cooed. “I missed you!!” Kaito beamed, a blush across his cheeks as he walked over, tposing before hugging the cool metal, the feel of it sending shivers down his spine. Two stronk arms wrapped around him, holding him close. “I missed you too, Daddy Hydraulic Press-Sama~!” Kaito said, a whimper escaping his lips as a large hand, bigger than his head, gripping the thicc ass through his purple pants.

“Ooo, is my little stardust hornknee???” THe giant metal object asked the smol subby boy owo xD who gave a timid nod, pressing his ass against the chonky hands. “P-pwease dwaddy hydwawic pwess!~~~” Kaito mewled out as he was lifted. His eyes fixated as not one, not two, not three, not four, not five but SIX hugmeonagonus balungagnous lorge cocks!!! Sprouted from the metal!!!!! Wow!!!

One of the three diccs that was lined up on the roof of Hydraulic Press-Senpai grew hard and Hydralic Press-Sama moved up and down very slightly, the screeching and grating noises of metal scraping against metal only aroused Kaito further. The cock bobbed through the air, before slapping Kaito’s head.

It was Press-Sama’s way of patting Momota, but it felt more like a shotput hitting his hair, the metal dicck flattening in his skull, but it was cool cuz kaito had tiny pea brain!!!

Kaito MoANed!! “Ggh-h!!~ P-pRess-sAma~!! Ah~~!..” He whimpered out in a LEWD tone. Hydraulic Press used his stronk arms to RIP apart Kaito’s clothes. Kaito was so upset that his galaxy jacket had been torn in half that he started crying. He wailed as loud as Kokichi did, screaming in agony. His precious jacket.

Hydralic Press Sama thought that Memeota’s tears were sexc so the hydraulic press’s two cocks at the bottom of the machine grew hungemouns!! Bigly!! Buglding!! Cocks!! And as Kaito’s mouth was ;,,,O from sobbing, the two giant cocks stuffed into his mouths, effectively silencing the stubborn ass.

“Oh~! Frick!!!1~~~1 my little puppy kaito feels so warm and hot and tight around my huge double cocks!! OHH hhHH huuhhu ds ~~~!!11!!” the hydralic press mAOnaed out and started to use his giant hands to kinda just,,force kaito and using his throat as a fleshlight.

Kaito, his past upsettios now spaghettios, loved this and mOaned, sending vibrations up the diccs and into the balls. The virbatiosn felt like Kaede’s peeano playing!! Meoldys!!!

As Hydrlaic Press Sama fucced that throat m mmm m he lifted up Kaito. All the blood drained towards his head, apart from at his tiny dick. 

“Ha ha small dick kaito!!! Small dick baby is pathetic!!” Daddy Press teased Kaito, making more tears fall down his face. The tears touched against the dicks, mixing with spit and preComEUm! Liquids spilled from Kaito’s lips, dribbling down his sexy goatteee!! Mmm yes that goatee is so fukcing sexy, press Sama thought!!! 

As kaito was lifted upside down, the single dick, the BIGGEST, got HARd!! It was on top of the press and GIANTAINNA NROMSA!!! SO BIG *moans!!* it was almost as big as kaito. So like 5’9. Wait fuck thats big-

Kaito wrapped his legs around the dick, twerking against it!! He was now a stripper!! SHSL Stripper!!! Sex man!! Wow he grinded his small pp against the THROBBING, HOT, dick. He moaned again and the two dickios in his mouth decided to CUM, having a mind of theyre own. 

Instead of the cummie wummies being white like normal ,it wasnt. This is a gosh darn hydraulic press. Instead it was,.,.,.,.,...!!

PINK!!  
*gasp*

Like blodood!! Like the blood from kokichi when he go smush hahahahahah suffer kinnies-

Kaito gagged and choked and deepthroated and whined when his throat was filled with the hot pink slimy liquid!!! Wow his tummy went thicc and it went through his body so fast that he peepeed it out!!! Little boy wet himself huh?????? Huh??? Slut???? Piss kink boy!!! Haha!!

Hydralic Papi took out his large cocks, which were still erEct as the Effical tOwar!! Btw,,   
From the baby boy throat. Kaito moaned, his dick flaccid. Hydralic Press moved its eyes up to look at the pathetic peepee that was both yellow and white!!! Not piss snow!! But cumpiss!! Wow!!

Kaito was still blissed out from his orgasm, so Press lifted the little whore up and placed him on his head dick which is kinda like a unicorn horn. He then shoved Kaito down on him!! Before!! “Oh SHITTY SHITS!!’ Hydralic yelled out, YEETING Kaito across the room. He got a condom whcih was actually a garabge bag because i dont think they sell XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL condom peepee ballons for big big dicks. Before he grabbed Kaito, who moaned at his touch, and shoved him on the big cock, balls insied him as well. Kaito weakly pawed at his throat, able to feel the throbbing tip all the way up there, all his organs being shifted to the side to make space for the PP. 

“H-hydraulic press-sama- haaH~! Pl-please, y-you feel- S-so nice~! NnghHAA~!!” Kaito screeched out, his back arching as he came Immeditely. 

“Hahh, little whore, you couldn’t even last 0.69 seconds huh!?? Bitch boy himbo!!” Daddy Press taunted Kaito, who screamed out and came again before Small peepee dribbled out, which was both yellow and pink from the gushing hot press cUm blood from earlier. 

If u walked past the hangar, u would be tramuaized, just like author as the void bitch wrote this!! “AHHAA!!~! hghhkSDHKJGJKHHHhh1~!!!111~11!’ Kaito screeched out as he male g-spot(the prostate!!!!!) was hit by the thicc daddy chonky balls which were full of bloody cummies!!’

Kaito-kun was just so sexc,,,his hot goatee,,,baby pp,,,thICC ass,,,fucking collasping lungs,,,sPIKy hair!! Hydralic press couldnt control itself just like in that one kaigonta pic!!11! Where the himbo bitch get fucked! 

And he did the CuMMMM AAAA inside of the astrohoe. Slut kito screamed out, moaning loudly so succi and cockitchy and maki maki maki maki roll could hear from the dorms!!! They were all getting off to the hoarse screechse of kaito!!!!1

As Kaito’s mouth was open, the cum flew out of his mouth like a goshdarn heckin geser?? Gueser?? Geser. Geesir. Gueuser??? The fuckin thing that shoots water out?? From the ground???? HOW THAT FUCK SPELGRUO DGSN 

But yeah and it was like a volacanoo!!!  
wwoooSOOhshhoshhh!!! 

Kaito fel limp against the hydraulic press sama!!! Heck!! It felt so good. “Hhahh...a-ahh..nfh..gh….heck..” Astronautic Man whimpered out like a damn dog. Puppy play ass bitch!! Piss puppy kaito!!!

THe big cock slowly shrunk, as did all of them. Kaito was too dazed to register how he was being lifted. He was placed by the press so only his goatee was inside the place where u get squished!!

Press-sama daddy, while drooling at kaito sexy ahegao face, then SLAMMED down!! Cutting off the goatee.!!! It was actually fake holy shit!!!!!!!!! (A.N: i think his goatee might be fake. In the scene in the prolouge where they all are in PG personality but have their clothes, in the one shot with everyone Kaito doesnt have his fucking goatee???? In the actual v3 game??? Like brUH!!)

Hydraulic Press then picked up the goatee and shoved it up his bottom hole!!! All the cum that was pilling out stopped at the beard butt plug.

“K-kyyaah!! Daddy !!! owo nuzzles you xd!!” Kaito mumbled, before poof he passed out btich. But he no die. No kaito is immortal!!

Hydrlaic Press hugged Kaito close, putting him under the press and shutting the top part on him, sQUISHING him in a kind hug!!!

Kaito died.

The end (:::::


	2. no fingies left for himbo!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written by my good friend lee! thank u for this!!!! i hate it!! it made the kinnie in me Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, my friend wrote this not me i could never write such a masterpiece  
> warning for gore!!

Kaito gave y/n a thumbs up, giving his usual grin, making y/n stare at the other's thumbs and blush. 

Both people stared into each other's eyes, just, being in the moment. Y/n scotted closer and closer to the himbo, not breaking eye contact. This action lead to the himbo being confused, raising a brow. 

"Wh-what are you doing-?" 

He questioned, oblivious to what was about to occur. 

Y/n playfully rolling their eyes, "You'll see~!" They teased. 

Kaito gulped, slightly blushing at the thought of something romantic happening....but...that'll never happen...right? He closed his eyes shut, waiting for the next thing to happen as y/n continued creeping closer..

...the feeling Kaito had thought they'd receive was replaced with pain. Pure agony as he widened his eyes, the sounds of his own screams filling the room.   
Y/n that ripped off Kaito's thumbs with their own teeth!!   
There was a loud crunch, similar to when people bite into carrots. Y/n had a evil grin on their face as they continued to eat the thumbs, blood dripping down their chin.  
On Kaito's hands, he had two missing thumbs, what was left now were just bloody stumps, the blood poured out at and oddly fast pace-   
Kaito's mind was racing- the pain was so much- his screams- the crunches. 

Y/n cackled, some of the blood spraying out of their mouth and onto Kaito. 

"Yummy~!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazing right?? such a nice snacc


	3. toes toesoe toeost esoe flex seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter is funky too bad because my computer glitched showing the truth power
> 
> but this was also written by lee!! thank u leeeeee!! swag  
> hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as u saw this was written by lee!! awesome  
> !!   
> hot and yummy toes salad

Kaito woke up in an empty room, he glanced around, wondering where he was. His eyes darted to each corner of the dark room, his heart racing, 

Y/n stepped out of the shadows. "Oh Kaito, Kaito! How great it is to see you, and in my basement too!!" 

Kaito blinked up at y/n....."basement-? What- when did I get he-". He was cut off by y/n slapping on some flex seal onto Kaito's mouth. Kaito's eyes widened   
"mmMMmMMamPHhHHhHHH-" he tried screaming, but failed. 

Y/n reached down for Kaito's beautiful feet, moving his toes close to their mouth. Y/n licked them, tasting their...toe-ness, slowly putting them in their mouth and gently chewing. Kaito squirmmed, Trying to get away- he continued trying and trying and trying- he couldn't- he couldn't leave. 

And then all of a sudden- CRONCH. Kaito tried screaming in pain, tears falling down his face, Y/n monched and cronches and monches and cronches and monches and cronches and- they swallowed down the toes. 

Blood dripping down their chin. Y/n breathed out softly, "Hahhh~! That was delightful, Kaito-kun~! You taste delightful~!" Y/n cackled at the in pain Kaito. Flex seal always shut people up. Flex seal always does the treat. Never underestimate flex seal, for you never know when y/n will use it on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea  
> uh  
> idk when ill update this again if you have ideas comment them??? ill write basically anything lmao  
> sorryyyyyyy


	4. omegaverse rainbow dash jar!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a gift for my friend for christmas lmao hope u like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaito is an omega!!! its kaito x kokichi x shuichi

Kaio was a horney biTcH!!!! So he got his Pp, wacking i t a few times!! Becaus eHE WAS IN HEAT!!11!11! So HE WAS THE HORNKNEE!!! 

SO so sos o!!! He did the thingie to get rid of that!! But of course sliding his slick hand up and down his shaft wasn’t enough!! O no!!! Due to his s elf ludricating BUTT because he’s an OMEGA BOTTOM PISS BABY BRATTY KINKY MOTHERFUCKING BI T C H, he put one(1) of his fingers inside that delicious booty hole. 

“OOoo~~!!! F-fuck~!!!” Momo-chan meowed out in PLEASURe and added another finger!! Another!! Another! Another!! Another!! Yea he has six fingers thats sexy. 

Until Kaito was fisting himself!!! He punched his own protostoate hard because tha man has sexy fist and punches shuichi and cockitchy with it!!

Speaking of the two, they HEARD KAITO!!! O no!! They could hear his screams of pleasure and bliss and it made their diccos go HARD!!! And they dicks were LONK and THiCC, like a package of salami!!!

Kaito was sobbing out in pleasure at the pire MMMMMM he felt!! But :( it wasnt enough!! Because kaito was a bitch baby omega, he was in heat so he felt very hot. Thats what heat does. Hot. heat. Get it.

So!! To quell this aching desire of his, he reached over, slapping his hand on his nightstand a few times. “Ooo u like that dont’ u, you fricking wHORSE” kaito dirty talked sexily omg. He grabbed a jar that was on the side!!! Inside was our Lord And Voyerur RAINDOW BASH!!! But she was tis but a small sexy figuriate with a HUGE horse cock!!!

Kaito moaned and immediately cummed at the sight!!! AWoooo oooOOGA!!! But.,,.,,,.., it not enough because his pp was still hard!! So he took off the lid of that cummie wummie jar  
And  
He

Stick

His  
\  
Dick i

In

It1!!!1!!

Hahaha no just kidding he took Rainbow Dash out and that horse cock came to life!!! Jjst th dick. Nothing else. BUT IT STABBED INTO KAITO”S MAN PUSSY.

“OWOOOOOOOO~~!!!! N-NHGH~~~ R-RAINBOW DAAAASH~~!!!” Kaito screamed out loudly as that horse dick pounded into his protsotoaetetepotateo. 

Outside, suuci saihara and stupid gremlin were FUCKING their fists, VV VVV turned on by the cries and wails of bliss that the spiky himbo let out.

Both of them couldn’t take it anymore!!!! They broke through the wall like Chads and entered the room, staring at MOMOta being a SLUTTTTT  
!!!

Kaito just moaned as he looked at their dicks!!!! Thic and very meaty!!!! Mmmmm!!!

Kaito spread his legs further, and uttered a string of words that make Shuichi’s heart flutter, his eyes glazed over. “Fuck me emo boy”

OWHAAHHHHHH KOKICHI WATCHED AND SHUICHI SONIC ZOOMED OVER TO KAITO AND PUT HIS PP IN HIS WET LITTLE BUTT HOLE!!!! IT WAS VERY HOT BECAUSE THE SENTAINT HORSE COCK WAS AS WELL!!

A BUGE bugle ugle gule gule what the fuck how to spell bulge yeah APPEARED ON akito tummy!! Fom where the pps were pushing into- hsi- stomach??? Yeah shuichi’s BIG MEATY PENIS was in Kaito’s stomach and slowly melting from his stomach acid. Thats right it went all the way up the slimy pink snake organs. Shuichi scREAMED OUCH!!! OUCHIES!! But kept going because Kaito’s

Wet walls were like a vacuum cleaner on his shaft mmmm u ever stick ur dick in a vacuum cleaner?? Dont

Cockitchy man walked over to the fucking pair?? Trio??? The horse cock doesnt have feelings its doesnt count as a being-  
And he started to slobber all over Kaito’s THICC TITS!!

GOD THAT MAN HAS A CHEST, HIS FUCKING BULGDING PECS ARE SO HOT AND SEXY, PURE MUSCLE AND HE HAD PERKY LIL NIPPLES AND IT JUST MADE U WANNA GRAB HIM AND SQUEEZE OR DRESS HIM UP IN A STRAINING OUTFIT TO WATCH IT STRUGGLE TO CLOSE OVER HIS VUMILOIUS TIDDIES OR JUST GRAB HIS PECS AND TIT FUCK THAT LIL SLUT!!

Kokichi touched kaitos nip and he immedeitebly camed.

Hot.

Kokichi slapped his pp across Kaito’s face, who moaned, drooling like a rotwheiler dog. Idk how to spell it. The kinda ugly dog?? Yeah

Shucihi meanwhile was being sucked into the black hole in kaito’s ass, bending over backwards ew freaky and then plop hes inside of Kaito’s ass. The spacemans body stretched out to accomodate for Shuichi’s body in his WOMB(he has one because omega verse that bitch getting breed)

And shuichi stroked his pp until he coated Kaits insides with WHITE SPERM!!!

Kokichi was pumping cum down kaitos throat, so much so that shuichi watched as a flood of cum started to fill up his womb because thats how bodies work yes and he DROWNED!!! NOOOOOOOO

Momokuma showed up playing the body discovery announcement because horse cock was now a character in DANganlebanronpa and kaito cammmmde “Oh oh oh oh1!~!1! Nnghh~!! Ah- fuck!!~!~! hghnnh!!!~~ “ kaito moaned lie a little bitch

Kokicih sat on hus face and suffocated him and he and horse cock went on to elope and get married the end!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed and happy holidays

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahahahha now ur traumatized too!!!! hah!!!! stupid(ur not stupid ily and care for you and im sorryP


End file.
